scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Wrecker
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoof of Beauty and the Beast Cast: * Anastasia (Anastasia) as Belle * Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) as the Beast * Rasputin (Anastasia) as Gaston * Vanellope and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) as Themselves (Belle's Minions) * Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as Themselves (Belle's Friends) * Woody and the Gang (Toy Story) as Themselves (Belle's Toys) * Tinkerbell and Friends (Disney Fairies) as Themselves (Belle's Fairies) * Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Themselves (Belle's Emotions) * Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (My Little Girls: The Movie) as Themselves (Belle's Girls) * Spike and the Ponies (My Little Pony: The Movie) as Themselves (Belle's Ponies) * Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth (My Little Girls: The Movie) as Themselves (Belle's Boys) * Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan) as Themselves (Belle's Kids) * Akima, Shank and Yesss (Titan A.E. and Ralph Breaks the Internet) as Themselves (Belle's Mothers) * Cale, Shrek and Garrett (Titan A.E., Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as Themselves (Belle's Fathers) * Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug) as Themselves (Belle's Brothers and Sisters) * The Various Disney Princes (My Little Princes: The Movie) as Themselves (Belle's Grandfathers) * Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The Aristocats) as Themselves (Belle's Cats) * Prince Hans and Princess Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) as Themselves (Belle's King and Queen) * Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews (Lady and the Tramp) as Themselves (Belle's Dogs) *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins) as Themselves (Belle's Kids Einsteins) * The Various Villains (My Little Villains: The Movie) as Themselves (Gaston's Minions) * Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere * Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) as Cogsworth * Mrs. Davis (Toy Story) as Mrs. Potts * Andy Davis (Toy Story) as Chip * Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Feather Duster * Mindy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Wardrobe * King Neptune (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Stove * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Footstool * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) as Le'Fou * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) as the Bimbettes * Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) as Maurice * Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Phillipe * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) as Monsieur D'Arque * The Hyenas (The Lion King) as Wolves * Dimitri (Anastasia) as Prince Adam * The People of Pirates and the Forty Thieves (Peter Pan and Aladdin Series) as The Angry Mob * Widow Tweed and Crysta (The Fox and the Hound and FernGully: The Last Rainforest) as Peddler Woman and Enchantress * Jak (Jak and Daxter) as Baker * Vladimir (Anastasia) as Bookseller * Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere (Human) * Teenage Andy Davis (Toy Story) as Cogsworth (Human) * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Footstool (Dog) * Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Feather Duster (Human) * Pegasus (Hercules) as Himself (Belle's Eagle) Scenes: *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 2 - "Anastasia" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 3 - Anastasia Meets Rasputin *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 4 - Derek's Invention *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 5 - Derek Gets Lost *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 6 - Derek Goes Inside the Castle *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 7 - Rasputin Proposes to Anastasia/"Anastasia (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 8 - Anastasia and her Others Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 9 - Anastasia and her Others's New Home *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 10 - "Rasputin" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 11 - Anastasia and her Others Meets Mrs. Davis, Andy Davis and Mindy *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 12 - Anastasia is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 13 - Anastasia and her Others Leaves Her Room/Anastasia Meets Hiro Hamada and Spongebob *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Anastasia Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 16 - Anastasia and her Others Runs Off/Wreck-It Ralph Fights the Hyenas *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 17 - Rasputin Plans a Scheme with *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Anastasia ("Something There") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 21 - Wreck-It Ralph Sets Anastasia and her Others Free *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 22 - Rasputin's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 24 - Wreck-It Ralph vs. Rasputin *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 26 - End Credits Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:DragonRockz Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019